


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by TellMeAMarvelousStory



Series: Shipping Up To Boston [4]
Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Baby It's Cold Outside, Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellMeAMarvelousStory/pseuds/TellMeAMarvelousStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Christmas fluff piece...with an allusion to something coming later.  Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

“Aaaand, yes!  Here it is!” Mansi shouted as she pulled the last little bundle from the box.

“All right, I gotta see what all the fuss is about, show me this thing,” Chris teased.

The stereo in the corner played Mansi’s personal Christmas mix, and The Grinch played on the TV with the mute on.  She had been so heartbroken she couldn’t go home for Christmas because of the nor’easter, but Chris had done his absolute best to make her feel better.  And he had over-delivered like always.  The small tree he’d surprised her with was dripping with lights and tinsel, and every window in her loft was lined in warm white lights.  Not to mention the stacks of gifts waiting for her at his mom’s house.  It would be Mansi’s first Christmas away from her sister in 25 years, but Chris would not let her spend it alone.  And neither would his mother.

Mansi carefully pulled apart the tissue paper wrapping, taking care not to drop the ornament.  It had been her favorite for years, and her sister had packed a few from back home when she was unwrapping for her own tree. As she pulled the last corner open, Chris laughed at the reveal.

“Really, babe?   _That’s_ the ornament that makes the tree?”

 “Yes, totally.  It’s my favorite.”

The ornament in question was a small panda bear, no more than three inches high, wearing a Santa hat and carrying a clay candy-striped “4” in its right paw.  Chris raised an eyebrow, but smiled as Mansi stood and hooked the small bear on a high branch.

“There.  It’s perfect.”

As she stood back to admire her handiwork, Chris reached for his coat on the back of the couch.  He pulled a slim black box from the pocket and stood close behind her.  

“You missed one.”

 Mansi turned her head to look at him as he presented the box to her.  

 “What is this?”

 “Open it and see.”

She slid the box from his hands and pulled the tape apart.  Pulling the lid off, she gasped softly.  Inside was a small black clay circle imprinted with gold typography and naming all the places in her new city she and Chris shared.  

Fenway Park, where Chris had surprised her with seats right behind home plate at the last home game of the season.  Boston Public Garden, where Mansi had squealed out loud at the “Make Way For Ducklings” sculptures.  Boston Public Library, where Chris never failed to wait patiently with a Dunkin’ coffee and Boston Kreme donut after her marathon study sessions.  

Mansi all but melted.

“This is incredible, where did you even find this?”

“At that little Christmas shop down on the River.  I knew you’d like it, and I wanted you to have a little something for your tree to remember the last few months.  It’s been pretty good for you.”

Mansi smiled up at him. He was too much sometimes, truly. She reached forward and slipped a branch through the gold ribbon at the top.

“ _Now_ it’s perfect.  I love it, Chris.  Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Mans. I’m glad you love it.”

She slipped her arms around his neck as her favorite song in the playlist started.  Zooey Deschanel’s voice drifted through the high ceilings and into both of their ears.  

Chris whispered the first line as he snaked his strong arms around her waist and coaxed her into a very close sway.

_I really can’t stay…_

Mansi couldn’t resist.

_But baby, it’s cold outside_

Chris continued with the next line, no louder than before.

_I’ve got to go ‘way  
_ _This evening has been so very nice_

He dipped his head as she lifted hers, brushing her lips and nuzzling her cheek.

_Baby, it’s bad out there  
_ _No cabs to be had out there_

They weren’t just words. Mansi really hoped he would stay tonight.  The moment was too much to be spent alone.

He didn’t stop.

_I wish I knew how to break this spell_

Neither did she, as she ran her fingers through his unkempt fluff.

_I’ll take your hat, your hair looks swell_

Chris pulled her closer and closer with every sway, so close she could feel his heart beat against her own chest.  His blue eyes pierced deep into her hazel ones as his hands slid up her back.  Mansi ran the backs of her fingers down his cheek. His beard was soft.

_How can you do this thing to me?_

They rested their foreheads against each other and whispered the last line softly together.

_Ah, but it’s cold outside._

As the low tones of the song ended, Chris pressed his lips against hers.  He pulled her bottom lip in between his as she moaned into the kiss. Sliding his tongue along it, he could taste the cider she’d been sipping earlier.  She could taste the Fireball he added to his.  Pulling apart slowly, Mansi smiled, eyes still closed.  

As she opened them, she saw her whole world reflected in deep pools of blue.  Everything was getting clearer.  

“Will you stay?” she whispered.

Chris searched her face, his lashes moving up and down quickly.

“Will you?” he replied.

She wasn’t ready to answer. He would find out soon, though.

“Merry Christmas, baby. I love you.”

Chris sighed at her evasion. But he couldn’t stay mad at her. He never could.

“I love you, too, my girl. Merry Christmas.” 


End file.
